


"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender."

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [9]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Connor's dad never interrupted them, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor making out, Love, M/M, Sunday Fluff, mention of sexual content, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title by the song "I don't want to miss a thing" By Aerosmith.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender."

**Author's Note:**

> Title by the song "I don't want to miss a thing" By Aerosmith.

“Do you want to play another game?” Connor asked his boyfriend, unable to refrain the groan of frustration slipping out his lips. They had been playing games on Connor's Ipad for hours, not that Connor was complaining.. He loved being physically close to Jude. The proximity of their bodies, as they sat on Connor's bed with their back resting against the headboard, caused Connor's heartbeats to speed up as the feeling of Jude's shoulder brushing against him was sending goosebumps all over his skin.

Jude shook his head, letting out a sigh as a pink blush suddenly creeped over his cheeks. “I-.. I'm kinda bored..” He swallowed thickly, dislodging his gaze from the ipad screen, looking down on the sheets instead. He looked like he was embarassed by his own thoughts. Connor noticed that but he quickly tried to come up with something to do.

“We could.. do homework?” He literally blurted out the first thing crossing through his mind at the moment in order to break the awkward silence. Jude was as shocked as Connor was, as soon as the words slipped out of his boyfriend's lips. “Connor Stevens, you seriously want to do homework?” Jude blinked few times, not quite sure that he'd heard correctly. He was unable to refrain the wave of laughter escaping at his boyfriend's antics, not even when there was an adorable blush forming on Connor's cheeks.

“Well.. you can always suggest something better to do.” Jude smiled when he noticed the adorable pout forming on Connor's lips. He was almost tempted to kiss it away. He felt his lips tugging up in a smirk, when a mischievous idea suddenly started filling his mind. “Well.. there's something interesting we could do.”

Connor turned his face, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. “Oh, yeah?” Connor never got a specific answer to that question since he was met by Jude's lips kissing him, and that pretty much briefed him about his intentions.

Connor gasped as soon as Jude's lips made contact with his own. He couldn't help it. Jude wasn't the kind of guy open to PDA and even though they were alone in the safety of Connor's room, never in a million years, he would have imagined that Jude would have taken the lead. Their attempts on kissing were still temptative and awkward, mostly because there was always someone checking up on them like a hawk, either at Jude's home or at Connor's.  
“Connor?” Even though Connor's lips were unresponsive at first, he'd closed his eyes savouring the smell of Jude's cologne as his lips were tentatively moving against Connor's. At the feeble sound of Jude's voice calling his name he opened his eyes, swallowing thickly when he noticed the fondness filling Jude's eyes. “If this is something you're not comfortable doing..”  
Connor's eyes widened as he eagerly shook his head. “No, not at all.. I-.. I really like this idea..” Jude giggled, letting out a short intake of breath as he sat up.  
“So.. Um, if you're into the idea..” Connor sat up immediately, mirrowing Jude's position. He breathed deeply, before cupping Jude's face with determination flashing across his eyes, eliciting some giggles out of Jude. His giggles were muffled by Connor's plump lips connecting with his own. At their second attempt on making out they were both feeling more relaxed, savouring each other's lips as they unconsciously clinged onto each other for support.

As they kissed, Connor's hand trailed from Jude's cheek to his neck. Jude let out a soft moan when he felt Connor's hand lacing behind his neck, playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. He let out a moan when Connor pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The moment their lips parted, Jude couldn't hold back the soft moans coming out of his lips as Connor's tongue slide inside, intertwining and moving with his own.

“Fuck.” Connor cursed when he started feeling startled by the fluttering sensation settling in his lower stomach. He suddenly felt fuzzy and lightheaded by the sensation of Jude's tongue moving inside of his mouth.

“G-God.” Jude pulled away, catching his breath. Connor eyes fluttered open, gasping when he was met with Jude's eyes. They looked clouded by a fog of hunger flashing across them.

“W-what?”  
“Wait a second, I really need to breathe.” Jude gave a soft laugh when Connor nodded, doing the same. It seemed like Connor totally forgot the vital importance of breathing before Jude had mentioned it to him. Once they had caught their breath, Jude's hands laced behind Connor's neck, pulling him close, until their chest were pressed against each other.

Connor couldn't hold back the soft moan escaping his lips when Jude pushed him on the bed, straddling his chest.

“J-Jude.” He blinked in disbelief, looking up at the boy sitting on his chest. The whole situation felt unreal. He couldn't believe his own eyes.  
“Who are you and what you've done with Jude?” Jude rolled his eyes, wetting his lips. “Well.. if you're uncomfortable with me sitting like this...” He bit his lips when he felt Connor's hand resting on his tighs, holding him there.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Jude retorted with a smirk on his lips, like he'd just read his boyfriend's train of thoughts.

“I'm not taking any chances.” Connor replied, pulling him down for another kiss. The silence of the room was quickly filled with moans, as they kept kissing and savouring each other's lips and tongue, that until something happened..  
“Shit.” Jude cursed under his breath and They both opened their eyes.

“What's wrong?” Jude blushed, before glancing down. He lifted up his gaze in no time, letting out a nervous laugh. “Y-” the words felt stucked in his throat as he tried to not laugh.

“Jude?” Connor was getting worried as, for some strange reasons, he felt his face getting flushed. Jude closed his eyes, inhaling slowly before saying through a soft whisper. “You're poking me.”

Connor's eyes widened. He wanted to die of embarrassment. Jude tried to hold back his laughter.. but it was _hard._

“Please.. don't laugh.” Connor replied as he closed his eyes, thinking about the most disgusting things in the world, in order to cool down a bit. Jude wouldn't stop giggling, he was adorable and frustrating at the same time, also because he was still sitting on Connor's chest and that wasn't helping the situation, at all.  
“Wh-” Jude gasped when, suddenly, suddenly was being pushed down on the soft mattress.

“Payback.” Connor smirked, looking down at Jude with a light of playful revenge flashing across his hazel eyes. As soon as he lowered himself down, connecting their lips once again, Jude's hand laced behind his neck pulling him closer. They kept making out for ten full minutes, until Connor pulled away, giving a loud exhale of breath.

“Wow.” Connor's heart started losing beats looking at the boy beneath him. his chest rising and falling he breathed heavily. He looked up, smiling at his boyfriend whose sight was mouthwatering.

“Connor?”

“Yeah?” Despite the lump in his throat, Connor managed to utter out an answer. Jude was fiddling with his fingers as he tried to utter the words he wanted to say to him.

“Um..”  
“I know I'm poking you..” Connor laughed, and before Jude could have given him one of his sassy replies, he added. “You're poking me too, you know..” That was said with such tenderness that made Jude feel a rush of affection towards his boyfriend and made him blush even more, giving a strangled laugh before saying “Um.. that's not what I wanted to say.. but yeah. I can _feel_ it. I just-” Jude shook his head, laughing softly. “No.. never mind.”  
“Hey..” Jude closed his eyes when he felt Connor's hand gently caressing his cheek.

“You know you can tell me everything, you know?”  
Jude opened his eyes, looking up at Connor with a fond smile on his lips. Their eyes locked for few seconds and Jude couldn't help but wonder if any of that was real. He was curious to know What he had done to deserve a guy like Connor. He was aware that the most of times it was hard to deal with him, but Connor stayed despite everything. Connor never left. He acknowledged the presence of tears running down his cheeks only when Connor trailed his thumb over it, drying it off.

“Jude..”  
“I-I'm sorry... I Just..” He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. Connor was looking at him with eyes filled with concern, his lips slightly parted as he gave out short intake of breaths.

“Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve you.”  
“J-”  
“No.” Jude cut him off before Connor had the chance to reply. “ I feel like I take you for granted sometimes and you don't deserve that, Connor. I'm aware that I'm closed off most of the time and I want to show you how much your presence in my life means to me.”  
Connor sighed, before laying down next to Jude, wrapping his arm around his shoulder so that their bodies were pressed against each other.  
“You don't have to feel rushed into doing things you're not ready for. You got it?”  
“See? I- I can't help it. You're the perfect boyfriend.”

Connor chuckled, feeling his cheeks getting flushed listening to his boyfriend's words. “No. I'm not.”

“You are, Connor. You're like the most gorgeous Prince Charming ever seen.” Connor gave a loud laugh as he was being compared to Prince Charming. “When I'm with you I feel nothing but  safe and Connor.. I'm so happy you asked me if I wanted to be yours, that day. ”

“And I'm so happy you asked me to be your boyfriend, that day at the hospital.”  
Jude blushed at the memory. “Can I kiss you, Connor?”  
Connor didn't utter a vocal reply, he just leant in, meeting Jude's lips halfway.

As they kissed, Connor couldn't hold back the smile on his lips. He was too exhilarated to stop smiling as Jude's word kept flowing through his mind like a loop. Jude trusted him and felt safe with him and there was nothing that made Connor happier. As he climbed on top of him, running his lips over Jude's neck, Connor felt it, from the way Jude was clinging desperately to his back, that he trusted him completely. Never he would have pushed into doing things they weren't still ready for, but the way Jude opened up to him that day was something he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are appreciated :)


End file.
